


Must Be Tuesday

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another fight. A series of strange attacks over the city has the Avengers scrambling in all directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Same Old

Peter isn't sure where the big, jumping robotic spiders came from but at the moment, it's not really the highest on his list of immediate concerns.

 

He dodges a specimen leaping at him and shoots webbing at its eyes, leaving it to stagger off in the opposite direction, mandibles waving fiercely in an attempt to get it off. So it staggers straight into Wolverine, who growls and slashes at it, and it falls, minus half of its metallic limbs. Peter grins under his mask as Wolverine flips him off.

 

Talking in his earpiece distracts him then and he almost gets swarmed. Shooting a line up to the cornice of the nearest building, he sits/hangs there and listens. He can hear the voices of his parents amongst those of the other Avengers and they sound distinctly unhappy.

 

'Captain America to Iron Man, have you found anything yet?' Peter remembers Pops instructing Dad to try and locate the source of the spiders, either alien or home-made, and listens intently, whilst Wolverine and the Thing take care of the rest of the street invasion.

 

When Dad replies after a moment of crackling over the transmitters, he sounds a little out of breath, which is weird. 'Roger that, Cap... Uh,' He hesitates and Peter's heart rate jumps up a notch. It's not often he hears either of his parents uncertain, but it's almost never fun when it happens. Today just keeps on looking better and better.

 

'Yeah, okay,' Dad continues after a second of Peter trying not to go crazy in suspense. 'Looks like I found where they're coming from anyway. Sewer on junction of 45thAve. and Broadway, Queens.'

 

Peter's breath catches in his throat. That's not a million miles away from school. Which is still in session.

 

'Roger that, Iron Man, I'm on my way over.' By the grim tone of Pops' voice, Peter known that he's realised that too. He clears his throat.

 

'Spiderman to Iron Man and Captain America, I'll meet you there,' he says and turns his earpiece off, effectively muting their protests. This is his _school_ , damnit. MJ and Harry are there, and he's not about to let his best friends get attacked by these creepy... things on his watch.

 

 

**To Be Continued...**


	2. One - Field Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All unbeta'd, so no one to shoot but me if there's something wrong and I'm not a native New Yorker or even from the U.S., so forgive my attempts to read the city street map. I tried XD
> 
> Also, I know these chapters are pretty short, but that's how I'm rolling with this~♪

When he gets to the junction of 45th and Broadway, he lands on top of a roof and peers down into the street. Sure enough, something's blasted the sewer entrance open and hundreds of the robotic spiders are pouring out into the road and disappearing up alleys and into other streets.

 

Peter hears a thud, faintly metallic, and footsteps. 'Hi Dad, Pops,' he says, without turning around.

 

'Peter,' Pops begins, sounding exasperated, then stops. Peter can tell he's shaking his head. He sighs internally, and turns around. They're looking at him, Dad with the suit's face plate open and Pops looking at the street below. Peter shares a look with Dad, who rolls his eyes a little, and mouths, 'Later.'

 

Nodding, Peter returns his attention to the street, aware of Pops by his side. 'So,' he offers. 'What now?'

 

'Logan and Ben are headed over to Roosevelt Avenue, still on clean-up.' Pops is silent for a moment, clearly thinking. 'Thor's heading on over to their position to assess the situation and head back here. Natasha and Clint are headed our way and will be here in a few minutes.' He turns to face Peter. 'I want you and Iron Man to head on over to the school then when Black Widow and Hawkeye get here.'

 

Peter nods, grinning behind his mask. 'You got it, Pops' he says, trying for sober instead of cocky. He must not have been quite so successful as Pop's expression becomes more severe. 'Pete, _listen_ to him, for all that is-'

 

'He will, Steve,' Dad breaks in, laying a hand on both their shoulders. 'The rest of the plan?'

 

Pops sighs and looks back into the street. 'Right, I'll be here, taking care of these lot with Clint up top and Natasha with me.'  At Dad's frown, he adds, smiling faintly, 'And Hulk, if Bruce can get here in time. I want to clean this mess up as soon as we can, but he was out of the city when I gave the call to assemble.'

 

Dad looks happier as he replaces his face plate and walks right up to the edge of the roof. Peter turns his earpiece back on and shoots a web across to the highest building on the corner of the street, swinging over to wait for Aunt Natasha's signal.

 

Within a minute, both she and Uncle Clint have checked in with Pops, and Iron Man and Peter are on their way to Midtown High, Peter hoping against hope that nothing has reached that far yet.

 

 _MJ, Harry, I'm on my way_ , he thinks desperately as he follows after his father as quickly as he can.

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

 

 


	3. Two - Recon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited locations a little in the previous chapter because I'm not from NYC and I had a little trouble deciphering the street map.

 

They're lucky; traces of the robo-spiders dwindle to nothing by the time they've done a sweep up to 94th St and back around to the school. Logan and Ben give an all clear on their clean-up further up Roosevelt Avenue and Thor's checking a trail of the things he thinks leads back to the Corona Park area.

 

Bruce is still AWOL, but Dad doesn't seem too worried about it as they sit on the roof of a building just opposite Peter's school. Captain America, Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha are responding to a call on Corona Avenue about a suspect explosion that just took out one and a half houses. Since it's so nearby, it could be related so Peter and Tony remain on standby, waiting for a call.

 

It's rare alone-time with his Dad on the same mission and Pete can't help but feel a little excited although he had gotten past the whole novelty of 'my other dad is Iron Man' when he started high school and Pops almost got a giant hole blown through him by a particularly vicious Villain of the Week. They'd had to restrain Dad, somehow, in the Iron Man suit but it was probably a word from a barely-conscious Captain America that had stayed Tony Stark's hand from an act he would have been made to regret later. At school, he didn't register on most people's radars since his parentage wasn't widely known, save for Harry, MJ and a few of the teachers, and he liked it that way.

 

Peter regards the school instead, sitting on the ledge of the roof, legs swinging idly over. Right now, it would be... Math? World History, if it was second period already. He'd lost track of time. He glances at the top level of classroom windows, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone he recognises but the sun is hitting all the wrong angles on the windows for him to see too clearly.

 

'See anyone you know?' Peter jumps a little at the unexpected sound of Dad''s voice, low and close and unencumbered by the suit's faceplate.

 

'Nah,' he says, just as quietly. He shifts restlessly on the ledge, moving into a low squat and jumps again as the bell rings from the school, signalling the end of period. His enhanced hearing picks up the slide of chairs across the floor, the shuffling of feet as students file out of rooms and... something else, that makes him tip his head and lean forward, suddenly alert.

 

A low sound that continues once the echoes of the school bell fade, like an old kettle shrieking on a hob, the scrape of Dad in the Iron Man suit coming to lean forward next to him-

 

The world is suddenly too bright and Pete is weightless, lifted and flying rapidly backwards through the air.


	4. Three - Crowd Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! And neither is this story. I just... haven't done much for the fandom for a long time (see all my Dragon Age fics). I am still interested in continuing this, however, and I thank each and every one of you that has given me comments and kudos in the long hiatus.
> 
> (I also changed the summary a bit to best reflect what's going to go down later)

The explosion is close enough and big enough to throw them back to the rear edge of the roof they're on. Pete almost rolls over the edge, stunned by the force of it, and would have if not for the panic-strong grip of metal-encased fingers around his wrist. Dimly he registers someone yelling but can't make sense of it beyond the ringing in his ears.

 

His vision is swimming in red and gold and black and he has to squeeze his eyes shut against the wave of nausea. This soon passes, given his power to bounce back quicker than a regular human, and he struggles upright, scrabbling on the roof to get a purchase for his hands and feet whilst he gains his bearing.

 

Iron Man has let go of his wrist now and is looking him over with an intensity that makes Peter reach out and clap him on his armour-clad shoulder.

 

'I'm good,' he says, hoping he actually is. He looks back over to where the explosion originated and swears, running to the opposite side of the roof, the better to quickly survey the area before they go in.

 

There's almost nothing left of the top floor of the building right next to Midtown High and he can see that most of the windows on the top floor of the school where the science labs are have been blown out as well. Alarms are blaring everywhere -the fire alarm from the school is going nuts and there are at least half a dozen others racing up towards the street from other locations as well, a mix of fire, ambulance and police. Students are pouring out into the courtyard and the front of the school, a lot of them crying, all of them terrified, the teachers not but better but trying to corral their charges into some semblance of proper emergency order.

 

Peter and his dad take the moment to swoop down and help with this, Iron Man going to the teachers nearest the building, no doubt trying to make sure everyone's out before doing a sweep of the place himself. Peter pushes his worry for MJ and Harry aside for the moment as he tries to concentrate on the stragglers and those who look like they're just about to split altogether in the confusion.

 

An encouraging word here and there and less than half an hour later, something like calm is achieved, teachers calling out over the heads of the students, taking roll-call. By this time, others from the Avengers have shown up. Red Falcon is scouting the perimeter of the school, double-checking for anyone who might be missing and Thor is checking out the source of the blast with Iron Man. They both come back with bad news.

 

'Looks like one guy caught in the blast in the upper apartment,' Tony says, his face grim. 'Looks like he was in the middle of lunch.'

 

'Everyone downstairs was evacuated and unharmed,' Thor adds, looking at the rubble of the house pensively. 'Something about this is strange.'

 

'Two explosions within blocks of each other on the same day as giant robotic spiders appear?' Peter says. 'It's not usual. Even for NYC.' He's spotted MJ's distinctive hair in the crowd right next to Harry's tall frame so he's breathing a little easier now. _Shame someone else kicked it though_ , he thinks to himself, feeling guilty.

 

Captain America turns towards the small group from where he's been talking to one of the lead firefighters for a while.

 

'We need to get these people out of here,' he says, his mouth a thin, flat line. 'The science labs are a bust and the gas mains could go up at any second if they've been damaged to.

 

Pete's heart sinks. The labs are basically his home away from home and somewhere he can retreat to to think if needs some time alone. He nods though, and stats shepherding students and teachers alike away from the scene, sadness mixing with anger as he does so.

 

_What the hell was going on?_

 


End file.
